My Story
by Nymtherus -OvO
Summary: My Story, its got 4 chapters, chapter 4 not competed yet. Still thinking of what to type next.


**Prologue- The Past**

_500 years ago_

The sky was dark. The battlefield smelled with the stench of blood and corpses of elves and men. They were pathetic, trying to join forces to defeat the Chosen Ones. The Chosen Ones were a clan of elves, who had been chosen by the Gods to use dark magic. But the dark magic took over their souls and they were at war with the world. Commander Zarlfang had ordered his troops to find any survivors and take them as hostages. There were only two survivors to be found. A man named Theron and an Elf woman named Endowyn.

The Chosen Ones marched to their fortress. A large castle made of stone, surrounded by a swamp. There was only one way in the castle. A bridge that was so long, when you looked across it to the other side you wouldn't be able to see where it ended. It took three days of marching along that stone bridge for the Chosen Ones to get to the castle. Zarlfang took Theron and Endowyn down to the dungeons. They were both unconscious.

The two prisoners lived in the dark dungeons of the fortress for years. They half starved and hadn't seen sunlight for a long time. Eventually, the elf and man fell in love. They devised a plan to escape. Endowyn had certain powers. She turned invisible and told Theron that as long as he held onto some part of her, he would stay invisible. They travelled silently through the fortresses many tunnels, until they reached the entrance hall.

Three of the Chosen One guards walked down the stones staircase. Theron acted by his soldier's instinct and reached for the hilt of his sword. Before Endowyn could warn him, Theron became visible. "Go!" He yelled to what seemed to be thing air "Save yourself." When Theron wasn't watching one of the guards knocked him out with a club. He never saw Endowyn again. Some say she stayed invisible, watching the love of her life, others say she ran to save the life of there unborn child.

The Chosen One's tortured Theron for ten years. They used nine tailed whips cursed with dark magic. Every time they whipped Theron, a small portion of the dark magic seeped into his blood stream. For ten years the Chosen One's were filling Theron's body up with dark magic, until he could not stand it. Theron's body exploded in a burst of dark energy, killing everyone in the building, whipping out all of the Chosen One's. Theron's soul still lives on; he takes the form of a black knight wearing a black cloak, with no body inside, only a faint mist and glowing red eyes. He is now known as The Dark One.

**Chapter 1- The Quest**

King Lethus was a good king. Until the end of his life when the humans, elves and centaurs were at war. He had always wanted magical blood in his family, he envied the elves and centaurs are course of their long lives that is one of the reasons there is a war. And maybe, if one of his three children married an elf, the war would be over and his descendants would live extended lives and rule his country for a long period of time. King Lethus smiled to himself as his children entered the throne room.

He looked up and saw his eldest son, Prince Baldor, a man of 25's wearing a long black cloak with shoulder length black hair and small beard, Prince Tobias who was 3 years younger than his brother, he was wearing natural colours, greys, tans and greens, his hair was light grey and tied back in a ponytail. And his beautiful daughter, Lilith, she wore a red dress made of silk with golden curls. King Lethus said

"I have a quest for you all, it might just stop this blasted war, I need you to marry an elf, and she or he will come here and live in my castle." He took a breath for effect "the first one of you three to bring a suitable elvan woman or man here and marry them, will become King or Queen."

Lilith was worried; she looked at her older brothers and saw the gleam of greed in both of their eyes.

"I won't let you down father," Tobias said as he left the room.

"Farewell father, I shall bring an elf woman here within the next few months," Baldor said, he followed his brother.

"And what of you my dear Lilith?" Lethus asked.

"I do not wish to be queen or take part in this silly excuse for a quest." And with that, Lilith swept towards the door, she opened it and turned to her father "and you can't force love."

Lilith returned to her bed chamber and sat on the bed. Her brothers would probably kill each other. They were both greedy. Tears welled up in her dark grey eyes; she flicked a lock a golden blonde hair out of her face and looked out of the window. Baldor was galloping away to the east on his grey stallion; Tobias was riding in the opposite direction, on his chestnut mare.

Lilith wanted Baldor to be king, he would be a great ruler, but, she hoped that greed will not make the better of him. Princess Lilith had never told anyone she was a witch; she uttered a spell under her breath to give Baldor luck. Baldor went straight to the stables after the meeting with his aging father. He so wanted to become king, and would to anything to stop his brother Tobias to find and elf before he did. Baldor was the eldest and it his right to become king, but no, his father wanted it to be fair.

Baldor muttered to himself as he led his faithful grey stallion Arrow out of his stall. He put tack on the young stallion and one of the stable boys handed him a saddle bag full of supplies. A servant handed Baldor his sword. Baldor grunted and tied the sword and sheath around his waist. Baldor mounted the Arrow, and dug his heels into the horse's sides. The stallion reared and galloped towards the east. Tobias pulled up beside Baldor on his chestnut.

"Good luck brother." Tobias said, and then he turned his mare and galloped towards the west.

"No brother," Baldor whispered "you are the one who needs luck."

**Chapter 2- The Forgotten Land**

Theowyn rode her black stallion on an old road. Word was going around that the two sons of the human king were both on a quest to marry an elf girl. Her mother had a feeling that the princes would come after Theowyn because her Great Uncle was the Elvin King and she was the last royal female elf, even though her father was a sorcerer. Thoughts chased themselves through her mind as the stallion raced on. Theowyn looked at her surroundings. The landscape was deserted. It was an old war ground and skeletons of humans, elves and centaurs scattered the ground. But the dusty path was free of skeletons which was good for her.

In these parts of the land, Goblins scavengers roamed, looking for a lonely human or in this case, an elf to rip apart and eat. Theowyn looked ahead. She groaned. A small group of underweight Goblins prowled along the edge of the path. The Goblins skin was green and hanged of them in folds. Six pairs of small black eyes stared at Theowyn hungrily. The Goblins, instead of walking on two legs, had now chosen to walk on four. They discovered that it was faster.

The only intelligent thing they will do in their short lives. Theowyn dismounted her stallion, which she had decided to call Shadow, and walked towards the three Goblins. She wrinkled her nose, they smelled like dead things. The Goblins were advancing quickly; they were running on all fours, like a dog or wolf. At a closer glance, Theowyn noticed that the Goblins had large hooked noses, bat like ears and on their feet and hands they had long curved claws. Theowyn drew her daggers and readied herself. Theowyn could have used her bow which sat in a quiver on her back with some arrows but, she had always loved hand-to-hand combat.

Baldor urged his horse onwards. He was riding fast and had already travelled several kilometres. The noticed that the ground was dusty and huge crakes snaked across its surface. A few trees were dotted here and there. Prince Baldor whispered to Arrow "c'mon boy." Arrow raced into a faster gallop.

The Goblins were upon her. Theowyn slashed out, the dagger pieced the Goblins heart and it fell to the ground. Another Goblin lunged at her, this time she brought both daggers down on its bald head. A third Goblin jumped in her direction from behind. Theowyn spun around, daggers stretched out in front of her. Both daggers caught the Goblin in the neck and it fell onto of its fellow Goblins.

Theowyn sheathed her daggers, looked at the Goblins and was about to walk to her stallion when the horse reared and galloped past her. Something must have frightened him. She spun around and looked in the opposite direction to which the horse ran. There, out of the deep cracks at least 50 Goblins swarmed out like a colony of ants. The Goblins climbed over one another but they all had one purpose. Theowyn was the first living thing apart from themselves that they could hunt. Some of the Goblins were over exited and started attacking some other Goblins. But the group were still running quickly towards her. These Goblins were larger than the ones she had just fought.

Prince Baldor halted Arrow when he saw the large number of Goblins emerge from the cracks and head towards a girl that had just fought some of their kin. Baldor spurred the horse and the Arrow reared and leapt forwards into a gallop. Theowyn had no time to draw her daggers when the Goblins surrounded her. She batted them away with her arms but they kept coming. Theowyn would soon be drowned by Goblins.

Baldor's horse battled through the Goblins, knocking them over. The Prince directed Arrow towards Theowyn. He reached a black gloved hand towards her; she was nearly completely covered with scratching Goblins. Theowyn reached up her arm towards Baldor's and grabbed it tightly. Baldor hauled her up onto his horse and spurred hard into Arrow's ribs. The horse galloped forwards, breaking free from the Goblins. Theowyn held onto Baldor as they galloped away from the green/grey creatures.

They galloped quickly away from the large cracks in the dusty hard ground. All was silent, apart from Strom's heavy breathing and poundings hooves. Theowyn groaned. Without turning around, Baldor asked "are you ok?

Theowyn hesitated, and then she said "No I am not ok. It's my leg, I think it's broken. Do you have a bandage I can wrap around it?"

Baldor pulled the reins and Arrow stopped. He jumped off and looked up at Theowyn. The prince was stunned at first when he took in her appearance. Deep cuts were embedded in her face, but she was beautiful. Her long snow white hair fell over her face; she had fair skin and bright silver eyes. She was wearing a white long sleaved tunic and a dark green leather vest. On her legs she wore steel plate legs and grey boots. Then Baldor's dark eyes landed on her pointed ears.

Theowyn snapped her fingers and said "bandage?" Baldor nodded and rummaged in his saddlebag. He pulled out a bandage and too a step towards Theowyn. He gently held her left leg. Baldor took off her boot and began to slowly wrap the bandage around her broken leg. Theowyn winced every time Baldor's hand touched it. When he was finished, he put her boot back on and mounted Arrow. "Thank you." Theowyn said as Baldor kicked Arrow's ribs and the horse broke into a gallop. Theowyn held onto Baldor's shoulders.

Baldor asked "if you are an elf, can't you heal your leg?"

"No, I'm only half elf, I can't mend broken bones, and I can heal cuts." Theowyn replied. She felt the cuts and scratches stitching back together. Baldor asked "What is your name my dear?" Theowyn replied

"Theowyn. And you're Prince Baldor".

Baldor, still concentrating on the road frowned and he asked "How did you?"

"Know?" Theowyn chuckled to herself "Clairvoyant." Theowyn could actually heal her leg, she was very powerful, her father, was a sorcerer after all. But she didn't trust Baldor enough to tell him that, she didn't trust him at all.

**Chapter 3- The Village**

Up ahead Theowyn and Baldor saw a small village. They planned to stay the night there, but they both knew that if they did enter the town, someone would notice Theowyn's pointed ears, they would think she was a spy and they would lock her up. Baldor and Theowyn planned while they travelled. The horse Arrow soon reached the entrance to the village. Theowyn had put on a grey hooded cape to hide her pointed ears. A single guard stood at the entrance and Baldor jumped of Arrow.

The guard stepped forwards and said "state your business here."

Baldor said "I am Prince Baldor, enough said."

The guard nodded to Theowyn and asked "Offcourse your Highness, but who is your companion?"

"That is none of your concern." Baldor said firmly.

"Very well," the Guard said, you may pass."

Baldor took the reins of Arrow and led the horse into the village.

Theowyn said "I've been here, there is a healer."

"Which house?" Baldor asked. He turned a corner.

Theowyn pointed to a small road in-between too houses "down there, the very end house.

Baldor lead Arrow down the alley Theowyn indicated. There an old one story house made of bricks. "This one?" He asked.

Theowyn nodded and said "yes, if my memory serves me correctly, I have known the healer for a very long time, we grew up together."

Baldor reached the door, he held the reins with one hand, and knocked with the other. An old husky voice called from inside "go away, I'm closed."

"It's me, Theowyn and my companion."

"You could have visited me earlier." The old votive said. The sound of unbolting was heard and then the door opened. A short old woman stood in the doorway. Her grey hair was tied in a bun. Wrinkles covered her face and she wore a grey dress and shawl. But her bright blue were bright. "You 'van's changed much." The woman said.

"It's nice to see you too Yolanda, but I need you to do a healing," Theowyn said.

"Who needs healing?" Yolanda said, nodding to Baldor "him?"

"No, not Baldor, it's my leg Yolanda, its broken." Theowyn said.

"Ah, ok, come in come in." Yolanda said, she bustled in to the house and went into her healing room.

Baldor picked Theowyn up of the horse and put her on the ground, he put his arm around her shoulders and they walked forwards. They entered the house. Outside the house Arrow grunted and began to graze on the small patch of grass.

Baldor walked and Theowyn limped into the back room. Baldor helped Theowyn into a chair and he sat in another chair. On the small table a crystal ball lay, inside the glass orb, smoke swirled. It was hypnotic; Baldor found himself starring at it.

"Don't look at the crystal ball." Yolanda said as she hobbled over and sat in the chair next to Theowyn. "Now," Yolanda said, she placed her wrinkled hands. Yolanda closed her eyes and began to chant in an unknown language.

Baldor stared at Theowyn's leg as the bones began to mend themselves. Theowyn winced, it was painful, but she could handle it.

"There." Yolanda said, withdrawing her hands from Theowyn's leg.

"Thank you." Theowyn said gratefully standing up, she almost toppled over but she grabbed onto Baldor who had stood up as well. Sheen steadied herself and said "we must go, we have to find an inn to rest for the night, it's been nice to see you again Yolanda."

"And you Theowyn, It's been nice." Yolanda said.

Baldor and Theowyn left the house. Baldor grabbed Arrow's reins and they walked down the alley and onto the main road. Baldor found a sign that said Inn. Next to the Inn was a stable. Baldor walked over to a young stable boy and handed him the reins.

"Make sure my horse is fed and watered." Baldor said, her took out of his pocket three gold coins and placed them in the stunned boy's hand.

"Yes oncourse your highness." The stable boy said. He walked off towards an empty stall, leading the grey stallion.

Baldor strode over to the Inn door and pushed it open. He walked in followed by Theowyn. She pulled the hood more firmly over her head. They looked around the room. It was a bar. The counter was against a wall and the Innkeeper was serving drinks. Anew round wooden tables were scattered around the room, at the back of the room there was a wooden staircase. The loud chattering of the men died down and everyone looked at Baldor. He walked over to the counter and slammed ten gold coins onto the wood in front of the Innkeeper "we need a room." Baldor said.

The Innkeeper stared at the gold coins; he looked up at Baldor and almost choked "certainly your highness, upstairs, the first door on your left." He took a key from under the counter and slid across the counter. Baldor took the key and nodded. He walked over to the stairs. Theowyn followed, she stared at the ground. One of the men whistled and she ran up the stairs behind Baldor. Baldor slid the key into the lock and turned. The lock clicked and the door swung open. They walked inside, locking the door behind them. Baldor surveyed the room. It had a fire place to the left and at the right hand wall, a single bed lay. In the centre of the room was an armchair. He walked over to the armchair and slumped into it. Theowyn didn't move. She was standing just in front of the locked door. Baldor looked up and said "Theowyn?"

Theowyn's eyes had glazed over. Her face had a blank expression, and her eyes stared in front of her.

"Theowyn?" Baldor said more urgently. He jumped up and walked to her.

"The war" Theowyn said

"What about the war?"

"The war, it's a trap. He pretended to be elfin, human and centaurs, he declared war on the other races. It's a diversion."

"What are you talking about? Who is he?"

"He is recruiting creatures of the dark, Giants, Goblins, Werewolves" Theowyn gasped "and we are being followed, you are to be betrayed by your own brother, we must go, he knows I am speaking of him!" Her voice became urgent; Theowyn's eyes were full of fear. Then, she relaxed, sweat creased her brow.

Baldor said "We must leave immediately."

Theowyn nodded and followed him out of the room. She was scared.

"Who is he?" Baldor asked when they were outside in the stable.

"I know not, he doesn't have a name, but he goes by the name of The Dark One" Theowyn replied. "I think he wants me dead because I know of his plan."

"I will protect you."

"I don't need protection!" Theowyn said as loudly as she dared.

Baldor went into the stable and tacked his horse, Arrow and a golden mare with a chocolate grey mane and tail, the mare had a blaze, chocolate grey stockings and white socks. He led them out of the stable. Baldor handed the Theowyn the reins for the chestnut and mounted Arrow, he kicked the horse in the ribs and Arrow galloped off into the night.

Theowyn hesitated. She closed her eyes. Visions flashed through her mind'. Theowyn shivered as she climbed onto the mares back and galloped after Baldor. The Dark One would find her. She could not escape; Theowyn would meet her father one day.

**Chapter 4- The Ambush**

Princess Lilith had been watching her crystal ball since her brothers had left the castle. She watched as Baldor saved the elf Theowyn. She watched when Tobias changed course and was now following his brother. Lilith sat back in her bed and shook her head. Too much was happening around her brothers and Theowyn. Who was Theowyn? Lilith stared into the depths of the crystal ball sitting on her bead side table. The swirling mist formed into an image. Theowyn and Baldor were galloping away from the small village and heading towards where the elves were staying, in the Forest of the Lost. The 17 year old sorceress finally understood.

Theowyn and Lilith were on a quest to tell the elves, humans and centaurs that it was a trap and tell the leaders of the races what the Dark One was up too. They would not be able to do it alone. They would need Lilith's help. Lilith stood up off her bed and prepared for the journey to the Forest of the Lost. She would meet them there. Lilith put on a black hooded cloak. She tied her sword onto a belt and put in on her waist. Lilith slipped two knives into each of her sleeves. She was ready. Lilith walked swiftly out of the room, the door slammed behind her with a loud crash.

Lilith walked purposefully down the corridor, down two staircases and around a corner. She had entered the throne room. Lilith walked to just in front of the throne were her father sat and bowed.

"You needn't bow to your father Lilith." The old King said smiling, and then he saw the sword on his daughter's belt. "Where are you going?" Lethus said, concerned for his daughters safety.

Lilith stood up straight and said "I am to help Baldor on his task, the quest has changed."

"What on earth are you on about?" Lethus said "You cannot go wandering around my kingdom by your self, I forbid it."

"You won't have a kingdom unless I help." Lilith said sternly. She felt bad about leaving her father, but she had to go. Lilith pulled the hood of her black cloak over her head, hiding her face. She turned around and walked out of the room.

"I forbid you!" Lethus bellowed, but his words were lost in the slam of the huge oak door closing.

Lilith leaned against the oak for a minute. She couln't bare to leave her father in his fragile state. But she had to help her brother. No matter what. Lilith breathed deeply, then she proceeded down the staircase. Before she reached the entrance hall, the young princess slipped into a narrow passage way. The passage lead to a secret door and opened at the side of the castle. A flight of stairs lead down the the ground. Pulling up the front of her dress, Lilith walked down the stairs. Lilith went to the stable and, without tacking her white mare, she mounted and galloped away, riding bareback into the night.

Prince Tobias pulled the reins of his horse and viewed the cracked ground by the light of the moon. It was like a desert, the temperature had dropped and there were few trees. On the ground there were footprints of a horse, that had galloped into a large mass of Goblins. There were also human footprints, but unlike any Tobias had seen before. There was also three Goblin skeletons, the Goblin's must of eaten their fellow Goblin's after their prey escaped. Tobias scratched his chin, he felt some bristles. The prince clicked his tongue and dug his heels into his mare's ribs. The horse galloped forwards, following the tracks of another horses hoof prints in the soft earth.

Theowyn knew help was coming, she could sense it in the air that she breathed. But it was difficult to determine who it was that was coming to help them. The person in question was like they were two people, the person that they pretended to be, and who they really are. Theowyn and Baldor had been travelling for hours. They hadn't talked for the whole time that they had been travelling. Theowyn was still troubled about who was going to help them. She didn't even fully understand what she was doing here; riding next to a complete stranger being followed by his brother who wanted to kill Baldor.

As thoughts raced each other around Theowyn's mind when Baldor broke the silence.

"Theowyn, you seem restless, do you think we should stop and camp 'till dawn?"

"No, elves do not sleep, and I think not" Theowyn paused, her eyes widened and she said "Tobias has reached the village, we must hurry."

Theowyn dug her heels into the mare's sides and the horse broke into a fast gallop. Baldor followed, so that he was next to Theowyn and the mare. The Prince and the Elf galloped along the dusty road for the rest of the night.

Theowyn and Baldor had travelled without stopping. They had no food, no shelter. There were no villages for miles and Baldor was growing short on gold coins. The sun beat down on them as they road. Theowyn's mouth was dry. They had to stop and rest, but not in the open. Theowyn saw up ahead a black blob on the horizon. She squinted her eyes and noticed that it wasn't a blob. It was a forest.

"Is that it, the place we are going?" Baldor asked as he bobbed up and down from the galloping of Arrow.

"No," Theowyn said "that is where we shall rest, in the cover of the trees."

"Ah," Baldor said thoughtfully.

Theowyn and Baldor travelled all day. When the sun was almost set, they had reached the edge of the forest. It was dense with hardly enough space for Theowyn to get through, let alone the horses.

"There's not enough space for the horses, tie them up," Theowyn said in a commanding voice that Baldor had never heard before. It just made him do what Theowyn instructed. Baldor jumped of his horse and Theowyn dismounted. Baldor took the reins pf both horses and tied them to a tree. There was plenty of grass for them to eat.

Theowyn patted the horses on the neck in turn and managed to disappear into the mass of trees. She heard Baldor push past the trees behind her. Theowyn battled through the trees. Then she felt a lump in her stomach. Something bad was going to happen, but she couldn't put a finger on it. Baldor was struggling to get through the trees.

After what seemed like a long time, Theowyn found a clearing where the trees did not grow. A stream cascaded through the clearing and disappeared into the trees. Theowyn walked forwards and sat cross legged next to the stream. She cupped her hands and drank some of the cool water.

There was a rustle behind her. Theowyn turned her head and saw Baldor stumble out from between the trees. There were leaves in his hair and a few scratches on his face.

"You're hopeless!" Theowyn laughed.

Baldor glared down at Theowyn and smiled. He sat against a tree and closed his eyes. He was really tired. So Theowyn disappeared into the trees to find some food to eat.

Theowyn had been sitting in a tree collecting some berries when she heard a yell and a roar that sounded like grating nails. _Cyclops _Theowyn thought. She dropped the berries and jumped of the trees. By the sound of it, there were two of them, both male.

Theowyn sped through the trees. Dodging them blindly, but she knew were she had to go. Baldor was in trouble. He had no chance against two Cyclops. Theowyn ran into the clearing and staright into the back of a Cyclops. She staggered backwards. The Cyclops turned it's ugly head around. The Cyclops wore old armour from long dead solders that was too small. The Cyclops head was small in proportion to it's body. The Cyclops towered over Theowyn, her head only reached it's belly button, or what she thought was a belly button. It's large stared down at her with disgust. The Cyclops raised a wooden club covered in bronze spikes. It swung the club at Theowyn, she darted to the right. She would hopefully be too quick for the large creature.

As Theowyn darted around the Cyclops, she saw that a smaller Cyclops was holding Baldor over it's grey shoulder. It seemed that Baldor was unconscious and his arms and legs were tied with thick rope. This was not good. Theowyn ducked out of the way when the Cyclops swung his club again. The other Cyclops holding Baldor seemed to be laughing. Theowyn ran under the Cyclops legs and darted up a tree. The Cyclops grinned the started to smash the base of the tree with his club.

Theowyn drew both of her daggers and jumped. Just as the tree crashed to the ground. She flew through the air then dived towards the Cyclops, dagger pointed at the Cyclops grey head. The Cyclops was too quick, it swung the club and it collided with Theowyn's chest. The blow knocked the air out of and she fell to the ground. She hit her head on a rock. She slipped into unconciousnes. The last thing she saw was the Cyclops lumbering towards her, large dirty hands stretched out towards her. Then nothing.


End file.
